thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Weekend
Vampire Weekend is the 11th episode of Beyond Belief and the 48th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. Audio Vampire Weekend audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Donna Henderson - Janet Varney *Justin - Bruce McCulloch *Vloth the Eldest - Dave Foley Plot Sadie wakes from a terrible nightmare in which she has become a vampire. The longer she is awake the more she realizes she has vampire-like symptoms. Frank also notices she has fangs, and puncture wounds in her neck. Sadie phones Donna Henderson, who comes over to the Doyle's apartment right away for a second opinion. Donna confirms that Sadie has turned into a vampire, and is excited that she can show Sadie the ropes of being a vampire. Sadie, however, is upset because she doesn't want to be a vampire. Donna is disappointed, but agrees to help make Sadie a human again. Donna asks who has been in Frank and Sadie's bedroom several times in the middle of the night, and while Frank and Sadie first say no one has been there late at night, Justin, the Doyle's liquor delivery boy, arrives to deliver the liquor. Donna points out that it's 3AM, and is invited into the Doyle's home at all times. When Donna invokes Vampire code, Justin admits he is a Vampire and he was the one who made Sadie a vampire. Donna forces Justin to invoke the Rite of which summons the eldest vampire in the tri-state area. Vloth arrives, asking why he was summoned. Donna explains that Sadie was vampired against her will, and does not want to be a vampire anymore. Justin says that Sadie being a vampire IS what he wants, as he wants Sadie for his own. Frank objects, and Sadie explains that she's already married. Vloth asks Donna what she wants. Donna says she wants to be friends with Sadie forever and feels like Sadie would come around to enjoy it, but she wants Sadie to be happy. Justin insists that now that Sadie is a vampire, her human marriage shouldn't matter anymore, which both Sadie and Frank have a problem with. Justin admits that the last several months while he's been delivering liquor he's also been stealing Sadie's hair and one of her dresses to make his own Sadie with a department store mannequin. He was also planning on stealing her skin and eyes for the mannequin. But once he got vampired, he decided to go ahead and steal Sadie instead of parts of her. Donna steps up and says she definitely wants Sadie to be a human again. Vloth agrees that Sadie should go back to being a human, and makes her so. Frank socks Justin in the nose, Sadie insists he dispose of her hair and dress. The three vampires leave to go murder someone and drink their blood. Quotable Lines Frank: Is it possible you've been transformed into a creature of the night? Sadie: Oh! Perhaps! But which creature? A Yeti, a Big Foot, a Sasquatch?! -- Frank: Sadie don’t fret, your dream is merely a muddled compliment. You love me, and you love liquor, in your dream you've conflated us! Notes *In the podcast introductory credits, the title is "Vampire Law" *There are a few line flubs in the episode by Dave Foley, left in for comic effect. *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. *Clink count: 2 Continuity * Vampire Weekend is the 10th episode of Beyond Belief and the 48th Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! * The next episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Poetic Injustice. * The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is #42, White Hunter, Drunk Heart. * The next episode in Beyond Belief canon is #54, A Dave at the Races. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on August 6, 2011 and released on November 20, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:August 2011 segments